The long range goal is to understand the relationships between the nuclear-cytoplasmic system and organelles in eukaryotic cells. The present work is focused on: (1) identification of organelle genes which are selectively expressed in different organelle differentiation programs; and (2) the role of the organellle RNA polymerase in this selective transcription.